


Gen Spencer POV Snippet

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer frowns down at his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gen Spencer POV Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Brendon seems like the kind of guy who just can't be alone. I wrote this just after Spencer's birthday, so I think it conforms to the actual canon timelines, although Spencer visiting Haley for his birthday is an assumption I made that may or may not be true.

Spencer frowns down at his phone. Haley drapes herself over his back, skin against skin, her arms around him and her hair brushing his shoulders.

"Brendon?" she asks.

"Yeah." Spencer tips his phone to a better angle so she can see his inbox full of messages from Brendon - song lyrics and pictures of Bogart and _does oj go bad?_ \- and then his Twitter feed.

He texts Shane, _What the hell?_

His phone buzzes a couple of minutes later with a text from Shane: _I'm on it. Spend time with your girl._

"Yeah," Haley says, taking his phone out of his hand and putting it back on the nightstand, "you should do that."

Spencer rolls onto his side and grins at her. "Hey, I bought you something."

She smiles back at him, beautiful with her hair spread out over her pillow. "It's your birthday. You're not supposed to bring me presents."

"Using it is going to be my present."

Haley's smile turns wicked and she holds out her hands. "Gimme."

*

Spencer loves Brendon. Brendon is one of the top ten people in the world he loves, maybe even one of the top five. But if he doesn't get some space soon, he's going to snap.

 _All I want out of life,_ he texts Shane, _is 15 minutes to myself._

About five minutes later, Brendon says, "I'm going to have lunch with Shane. Wanna come?"

Spencer silently thanks God for Shane. "Nah, I'm just gonna hang out here."

Brendon asks, "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm going to call Haley and jerk off in your bed."

Brendon flips him off and says, "Fuck you," on his way out.

Spencer waits to call Shane until he hears Brendon's car start and pull out of the driveway. "Thank you," he says as soon as Shane answers.

Shane laughs.

"No, really," Spencer says. "You have no idea."

"I totally do," Shane says. "I lived with him for years. He gets clingy after tour."

"How did you put up with it?"

"Easy." Spencer can hear Shane's grin. "I just sent him out to hang with you guys."

"Oh, fuck you," Spencer laughs.

Spencer does pretty much nothing for the rest of the afternoon. He lies on the couch for a while before moving to one of the deck chairs and tossing a ball for Bogart. It's heaven.

He does call Haley, but she has plans to meet friends for dinner and can't talk for long, so when he does jerk off - in his own bed - it's to just the memory of his birthday.

Brendon calls around nine, halfway to hammered, and says, "I'm staying over with Shane and Regan," and insists that Spencer let him talk to Bogart. Spencer puts him on speaker and listens to his baby talk and Shane and Regan's laughter behind it for ten minutes before he cuts Brendon off.

"Dude," he says, "drink some water or don't complain to me when you have a hangover tomorrow."

"Whatever, dude," Brendon says. "I'm way too cool for hangovers."

Spencer watches TV with Bogart for a while, and then goes to bed early. He doesn't start to miss Brendon until the next morning when his phone is full of increasingly drunk texts saying everything from _tequila is the bomb_ to _hqxxxxg 57kly_.

Spencer texts back, _How totally hungover are you?_ and sends him a picture of Bogart flopped over a pair of Brendon's shoes in the hallway.


End file.
